<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Collection of Poems by AyVee175</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942936">A Collection of Poems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyVee175/pseuds/AyVee175'>AyVee175</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A collection of poems I've written over the years, Cherry Blossoms, It was a phase okay, Lots of cherry blossoms, Mentions of Suicide, None of these really have anything to do with each other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, implied PTSD, implied depression, mentions of abuse, mentions of depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyVee175/pseuds/AyVee175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of poems that I have written over the years. They vary in tone from depressing to sunny to just plain weird. Some of them will contain sensitive topics. These will have warnings in the notes at the beginning of the chapter. Updates on this will likely be few and far between, as I don't usually write poetry. However, I have written some, and I wanted to share it with the world. None of these poems are in any way connected unless I explicitly say otherwise. With that said, I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PTSD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this poem for my 8th grade English class. It contains mentions of a school shooting, the death of a loved one, suicide, and thoughts of self-harm, and it is heavily implied that the main character has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). If you are sensitive to any of these things, I do not recommend reading this. Otherwise, enjoy this very depressing and serious poem.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A door slams shut just down the hall with a loud <em>bang!</em></p><p>The sound makes all the memories come flooding back.</p><p>The sound makes the scars reopen, scars I thought I’d covered up.</p><p>The sound makes me freeze in fear and dread the flashbacks I know are coming.</p><p>The sound makes me go back in time to the day it happened.</p><p>My memories take me back ten years to that horrible, horrible day.</p><p> </p><p>I remember what happened on that fateful day.</p><p>On that fateful day he walked into my fourth grade classroom.</p><p>On that fateful day he pulled a gun out of his back pocket.</p><p>On that fateful day he shot five of my students, including my brother’s only child, my niece.</p><p>On that fateful day he shot my assistant.</p><p>The flashback ends, and I run to my room with a knife and my dog.</p><p> </p><p>Even with the door and windows locked, the knife, and my dog, I feel afraid.</p><p>Afraid that he escaped from jail and is coming to shoot me.</p><p>Afraid that someone else will shoot me.</p><p>Afraid that he’ll shoot anyone I get attached to.</p><p>Afraid that he’ll shoot my dog.</p><p>Della, my beautiful, loyal companion, my only shelter from the terrifying world outside.</p><p> </p><p>I hug her tightly and sob, for all my fears now mix with ten years of sadness.</p><p>Ten years of sadness for my dead assistant.</p><p>Ten years of sadness for my dead students, including my niece.</p><p>Ten years of sadness for her father, my younger brother, who hung himself after she died.</p><p>Ten years of sadness for everyone else who was affected.</p><p>Everyone else who lost someone that day.</p><p> </p><p>Then the sadness gives way to an overwhelming sense of guilt.</p><p>Guilt that I survived when others didn’t.</p><p>Guilt that I might’ve blown our cover by sneezing.</p><p>Guilt that I’d failed as a teacher by being unable to protect my students and assistant.</p><p>Guilt that I’d failed as an older sister by being unable to stop my brother from killing himself.</p><p>My brother, my sweet little brother, was dead, and I can’t help but feel like it was my fault.</p><p> </p><p>The knife on the floor next to me catches my eye, and I stare at it.</p><p>I think to myself, <em>I could end it all right now</em>.</p><p>I think to myself, <em>I could stop the anxiety and the fear</em>.</p><p>I think to myself, <em>I could stop the memories</em>.</p><p>I think to myself, <em>I could join my brother and niece</em>.</p><p>But then I look at Della, and see the love in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>And I remember why I live.</p><p>I live for Della.</p><p>I live to tell our stories.</p><p>I live to raise awareness and stop this from happening again.</p><p>I live to fight for a safe, peaceful world.</p><p>Because I couldn’t stop that day ten years ago, but I can still help stop it from happening again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This poem contains mentions of abuse, self-harm, and suicide. If you are sensitive to any of these, I do not recommend reading this. If not, enjoy a depressing and weird poem.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dance.</p><p> </p><p>Step.</p><p>Jump.</p><p>Spin.</p><p>
  <em>Dad, shouting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mom, screaming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sister, sobbing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Turn.</p><p>Step.</p><p>Forward.</p><p>
  <em>Dad, beating.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mom, begging.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sister, breaking.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Slide.</p><p>Spin.</p><p>Jump.</p><p>
  <em>Dad, hesitating.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mom, hurting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sister, hanging.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Backward.</p><p>Step.</p><p>Leap.</p><p>
  <em>Dad, leaving.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mom, limping.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sister, laying.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Spin.</p><p>Step.</p><p>Turn.</p><p>
  <em>Dad, dying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mom, dying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sister, dying.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a haiku that I wrote in 7th grade for English class.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I legitimately forgot that I had written this. The next three poems were all written at the same time as this one, and for the same assignment. There are no warnings for this one, just a lot of very serene imagery. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cherry blossoms bloom</p><p>Their petals float to the sand</p><p>Down on the lakeshore</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a narrative poem that I wrote for my 7th grade English class.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are no warnings for this poem, just an interesting glimpse into what my 7th grade brain came up with when I had to write a narrative poem. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="School">I lived in the desert for a long time,</p><p class="School">Before I began my search for refuge</p><p class="School">I needed a place to be safe</p><p class="School">And an escape from the harshness of life there</p><p class="School">So I journeyed over mountains,</p><p class="School">Across rivers, lakes, and streams,</p><p class="School">And through plains, forests, and savannahs,</p><p class="School">I crossed an ocean, a sea, and half a world,</p><p class="School">To reach my paradise</p><p class="School">The petals on the ground and the lake,</p><p class="School">The trees on the shore,</p><p class="School">The mountains across the lake,</p><p class="School">The wildlife, the peace,</p><p class="School">The stillness of the lake,</p><p class="School">I wished to stay here for eternity</p><p class="School">And when the sun begins to set,</p><p class="School">Behind the majestic snow-capped mountain,</p><p class="School">The colors in the sky are the most beautiful in the world,</p><p class="School">And I am the luckiest person in the world</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A free verse poem I wrote in 7th grade for English class. I believe I performed this one in front of my class.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These poems have a whole lot of cherry blossoms. It was a phase. There are no warnings for this one. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="School">I look up, I see the stars</p><p class="School">Looking back down at me</p><p class="School">I see the night sky,</p><p class="School">Black and purple and blue,</p><p class="School">And I see the moon, full and silver,</p><p class="School">Just above the snowy mountaintops</p><p class="School">I look down at the lake surrounding me,</p><p class="School">The one whose waters I am now on,</p><p class="School">And I see the starry night sky,</p><p class="School">Reflected back at me</p><p class="School">I see the petals from the cherry blossoms,</p><p class="School">Fallen in the day</p><p class="School">Floating on the water’s surface,</p><p class="School">Reminiscent of the ships that sailed here in the daylight</p><p class="School">And I see my own reflection,</p><p class="School">Accompanied by that of my boat</p><p class="School">I see the stars beginning to fade away,</p><p class="School">And I feel like they’re saying good night</p><p class="School">So that the sun may begin to rise,</p><p class="School">And the sky may become the color of the petals</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a sonnet that I wrote for my 7th grade English class. If memory serves, it was the hardest of the four to write because of the rhyme scheme I had to use, but I think it came out pretty good.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is probably the last one I'm going to post today. No warnings are necessary. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="School">The lakeshore view,</p><p class="School">Which I am now seeing with my own two eyes,</p><p class="School">Is so serene, it holds, to me, a value,</p><p class="School">That is higher than any bird flies</p><p class="School">The water is reflecting the coral</p><p class="School">Sunset sky, and I am in perfect harmony</p><p class="School">With nature; the scene before me so calm and peaceful,</p><p class="School">That I see in everything around me, its hidden beauty</p><p class="School">Standing here among the petals,</p><p class="School">I find refuge from the fast pace of life</p><p class="School">And from all its perils,</p><p class="School">Here among the petals and wildlife</p><p class="School">It feels so peaceful, here on this lakeshore,</p><p class="School">So I shall stay here forevermore</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>These are three more haikus that I wrote in 7th grade English class. I decided to put them all in one chapter because I felt like they were too short to be three individual chapters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are no warnings for these three poems, although the third one is kind of gross. It's supposed to be. Anyway, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="School">Yellow wildflowers</p><p class="School">Edge of forest mountain lake</p><p class="School">Evergreen trees grow</p><p class="School"> </p><p class="School">-</p><p class="School"> </p><p class="School">Stars in the night sky</p><p class="School">Seashells on the ocean shore</p><p class="School">Pristine azure sea</p><p class="School"> </p><p class="School">-</p><p class="School"> </p><p class="School">Slimy green sewer</p><p class="School">Any number of horrors</p><p class="School">Rats and green water</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>